Applications, such as web browsers, can be utilized to display a web page with content to be loaded from one or more sources. An application may be displaying on a screen a web page that contains fields for which a user is requested or required to input information. The user may fill in some or all of the fields and then try to share a universal resource locator of the web page with another user. However, there are cases where some, perhaps all, of the information that is input into the web page is not shared with the other user.